


Touch Me, Don't Tease Me

by BlackBat09



Series: Bat's Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: When Gavin had suggested his boyfriend get his nipples pierced, he hadn’t realized how long they took to heal; he’d wanted to tease Michael with them in a few weeks, abusing the lad’s already-sensitive nips with the increased sensation of the little metal barbells, but no.Nipple piercings weren’t supposed to be touched for nine to twelve months.(Re-post! Separating Bat Does Prompt Fills into a series of one-shots due to the length of an upcoming fill~)





	Touch Me, Don't Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabbles For Dayz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552890) by [baconluver69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69). 



> Anonymous asked: "If you are still taking prompts could you do a fic were Michael has really sensitive nipples and Gavin convinces him to get them pierced and then proceeds to absolutely catches Michael off guard with it all the time"

When Gavin had suggested his boyfriend get his nipples pierced, he hadn’t realized how  _long_ they took to heal; he’d wanted to tease Michael with them in a few weeks, abusing the lad’s already-sensitive nips with the increased sensation of the little metal barbells, but no.

Nipple piercings weren’t supposed to be touched for  _nine to twelve months._

Gavin was fucking miserable, watching Michael care for the little silver bars and balls, cleaning them carefully, cupping his pecs to soak them in the shower as Gavin tried to brush his teeth, _Christ._ It was maddening, trying to ignore how good Michael’s pert buds look with those lovely piercings in them, how they were constantly hard, poking through every shirt he wore and constantly fucking taunting Gavin.

It didn’t help that everyone kept _talking_ about them, Ryan joking that their perky nipples matched now as Geoff made lewd comments about how aroused Michael always looked and Jack slyly remarked that the lads’ side of the room must have been real cold. Jeremy didn’t say anything, but he kept staring at Michael’s chest, forgetting himself in the middle of a sentence when he caught sight of the oldest lad’s pebbled nipples at any time. Gavin hated it, hated that everyone else could see what had been meant for his own pleasure.

The morning Michael woke Gavin and whispered that his chest was healed, Gavin could have fucking cried.

“Nine months,” he growled, pushing Michael onto his back and straddling his waist with a fire in his eyes. “Nine bloody months, waiting for your tits to heal. Do you know what I’ve wanted to do to you, boi?”

The older lad let a strangled moan pass his lips, body arching underneath Gavin, his shiny piercings flashing in the sunlight leaking through their curtains and making the Brit’s mouth water. “You’ve been showing them off like a little slag, too, haven’t you?” he purred, squeezing Michael’s soft hips as his cock stirred in his boxers, eager to finally touch his boyfriend’s cutely pierced nips.

“No, Gav- fuck!” Michael’s protest was cut short as Gavin leaned down to sink his teeth into Michael’s shoulder, fingernails digging into his flesh in punishment.

“Don’t lie, boi,” Gavin tsked against Michael’s skin, licking over the red marks from his teeth and rubbing his throbbing cock against the bulge growing in Michael’s own boxers. “You liked it when everyone was looking at your cute little nips, yeah? When Lil J kept staring at you during Off Topic, probably thinking about cumming all over your chest,” Gavin mused, fingers dragging up Michael’s side, running across the bumps of his ribs before teasing his pec, squeezing the muscular flesh but avoiding the pink bud that had been taunting him for so long.

Michael whined under him, reaching up to touch Gavin and getting denied, the Brit catching his wrist and pinning it against the bed. “Gavin, c’mon, boi,” he pleaded softly, “you know I’m yours. I got my fuckin’ tits pierced for you, didn’t I?”

“I dunno, love. I think you got’em done for you. Wanted everyone lookin’ at you, didn’t you?” The older lad whimpered again and Gavin knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “It isn’t enough for you to be loud an’ rude to get attention, you wanted everyone starin’ at your tits. Distractin’ everyone from work, making the fans lust after you.” He kissed the soft spot under Michael’s ear, his desperate gasp going straight to Gavin’s cock.

“And you said you’re not a slag,” Gavin hissed, biting Michael’s earlobe and chuckling when his boyfriend writhed under him.

“Gavin, babe, you know I’m all yours.”

“Oh, I know, love, I do,” the younger lad husked, finally dragging his thumb over the tantalizing pink bud of one of Michael’s nipples, rolling the ball of his piercing between his fingers and drawing a keen from his lovely boy’s lips.

And then in an instant, Gavin was out of bed, practically giving the redhead whiplash as his boyfriend’s heat and weight disappeared. “Gavin, what the _fuck!"_

"We’ve got work, boi. Not gonna spend all day in bed,” Gavin called over his shoulder, cock throbbing as he caught sight of Michael, pale skin flushed and piercings glimmering on his chest, pupils swallowing the pretty whiskey brown of his irises.

God, he wanted to spend the day in bed, abusing Michael's pretty nips until he came and then fucking his boi’s brains out, but Gavin had a better idea, and it unfortunately involved going to work.

Well, unfortunately for Michael, anyways.

* * *

After the boys had showered and gotten ready for the day, separately, at Gavin’s insistence, Michael took them both to work, pouting over at his boyfriend whenever he got the chance. Gavin had bitched for _months_ about not being able to touch his chest, fucking months! He’d expected to be mauled by the Brit when his piercings had finally healed enough to be touched, to get absolutely _ravaged_ , but all he’d gotten was one measly twist of the nip before Gavin had gone and jerked off in the shower, _alone_.

It was _bullshit_.

The piercings weren’t even his idea, dammit; Gavin had come home from getting bevs with Griffon and Geoff absolutely _giddy,_ stumbling over his words and giggling as he explained what he wanted Michael to do. Michael’s nipples had always been ridiculously sensitive, and when Gavin had discovered that piercings could increase that sensitivity, it’d been all he talked about for a week, until Michael finally relented.

He’d had to kick Gavin out of the tattoo parlor as it went down, not interested in hearing Gavin squeal or gag while the needles pierced him; it wasn’t nearly as bad as a tattoo, the process quick and easy, and Michael had to resist the urge to rub his aching chest as he was sent away with cleaning solution and strict instructions not to play with them for up to a year.

Gavin had been furious, frustrated, wanting to touch and play with Michael like he always had, but Michael had threatened to take them out if Gavin violated the rules, and so it’d been nine months of Gavin staring longingly at his chest until his piercings could finally, finally be touched.

And Gavin had just said _no_.

Michael sulked all the way into work, stopping by Lindsay’s desk to lament his sexless morning before trudging into the main room, dropping into his chair with a huff. Gavin still seemed happily oblivious to Michael’s suffering, but he knew full well that the Brit probably had some bullshit up his sleeve, more of his boyfriend’s sadistic nonsense.

And the fans thought that little shit was _innocent_. Bullshit.

He barely greeted people as they entered the room, just pouting at his screen as he started up all his software for the day, clicking through his emails and even answering a few tweets before everyone seemed settled in and ready to work. Unsurprisingly, Gavin was the last one to be ready, still rummaging through the fridges as Geoff groaned impatiently at the lad.

“Hey, Gavvy, grab me a Red Bull?” Michael called over his shoulder; he could feel his morning coffee wearing off and needed more caffeine to achieve the right level of energy for their first recording, so annoyance be damned, Michael had to talk to Gavin.

“Sure, love,” he called back, another exasperated noise dragging out of Geoff’s throat as Gavin rummaged through the fridge for his boi’s drink, making a happy little noise when he found the silver can and bounced back over to the desks. “Here you are, Michael-boy.”

Michael wasn’t quite sure what he expected when Gavin leaned all the way over his shoulder to set his drink on his desk; a kiss, maybe?; but it certainly wasn’t the feeling of Gavin’s empty hand finding his chest, rolling the hard bud of Michael’s nipple between his fingertips before withdrawing, leaving Michael gasping for air as the feeling went straight to his cock.

“Gavin, what the _hell,”_ he hissed, his blood torn between traveling to his face or his groin and somehow managing both, his cheeks burning while his dick stirred in his jeans, but Gavin didn’t even seem to notice Michael’s predicament, settling into his own chair and popping on his headphones.

“You alright, buddy?” Michael glanced at Jeremy to find the youngest lad staring at his screen, as though he hadn’t seen a thing, but his red cheeks let Michael know that he’d definitely witnessed Gavin and Michael’s little _encounter_ , and it made Michael’s face burn even hotter.

God _dammit_ , Gavin.

“Yeah, Lil J, Gav’s just bein’ a handsy _prick_ ,” he replied, side-eyeing Gavin and watching as a smug smirk tugged at his mouth before Geoff’s loud groan interrupted their conversation.

“Gavin, stop sexually harassing Michael in the office,” Geoff instructed, Gavin’s smirk dissipating into an indignant pout as he looked across the room at their boss.

“He’s my bloody boyfriend, inn’e?”

“He’s my fuckin’ employee, and I won’t hesitate to send your ass down to HR for a slap on the wrist. No touching.”

The Brit slouched in his seat, glaring at his screen as he booted up his capture software, quietly huffing, “Just because _you_ can’t go touching anyone in the office,” the petulant reply drawing a low ‘ohhh’ from their coworkers. Michael simply rolled his eyes.

“I’ll letcha feel me up, Geoff. Maybe you’ll be a little more gentle with my tits than this fuck,” he scoffed, jerking his thumb at Gavin and watching the Brit stiffen in his seat as Geoff snorted.

“Don’t offer something if you’re not gonna give it up, kid,” he sighed, but Michael simply gave him a lecherous grin from across the room.

“Who says I won’t?” he challenged, drawing more laughter from around the office until Geoff waved his hand in the air.

“Alright, alright, you pervy fucks, we’ve got a video to record.”

Michael spared Gavin another glance as work started, surprised to find his boyfriend looking back at him, a smirk curling across Gavin’s lips as they stared each other down that made Michael shiver, the lad swallowing thickly before he turned back to his computer.

The Brit definitely had something up his sleeve, and Michael wasn’t sure whether he was more nervous or excited to see what it was. 

* * *

 It was only after the morning’s recordings wrapped that Gavin made another big move, flashing Michael a sharklike grin as he rolled his chair into the other lad’s, slinging an arm across Michael’s shoulders as he laid his other hand low on Michael’s abdomen. “So, boi. I was thinking lunch and then Playps, howzat sound?”

“I mean, Rye wanted me for VR The Champions, so maybe not a Playps, but we can definitely do lunch,” Michael offered, a little sheepish about turning down the offer to record with his boi. Gavin shot Ryan a glare as the older man went about his life without a clue he was being talked about, standing and stretching after a long morning of strenuous button-clicking, before turning his attention back to Michael, hand slipping up his chest and making his breath hitch as Gavin’s fingers approached the buds that Michael desperately wanted him to touch.

“I'm sure Ryan can find someone else to muck about in VR with him,” Gavin hummed, just barely thumbing Michael’s nipple, sharp grin spreading across his mouth as Michael shuddered, biting his plump bottom lip to keep from moaning out. “And then you an’ I can find a nice, quiet place to play.”

He wasn't talking video games anymore, couldn't be with the way the Brit was teasing Michael through his shirt, the older lad gasping for air when Gavin pinched his stiffened peak, tugging at the barbell through the fabric hiding it before withdrawing completely, once again leaving Michael half-hard and wanting. “ _Gavin_.”

“So I guess we’ll be filming, yeah love?” the Brit murmured, smiling broadly when Michael nodded. “Good boy, Michael.”

* * *

Michael couldn’t say he was surprised when they got back to the office and Gavin steered him into the stream room, locking the door and pinning him up against the soundproofed wall with a downright filthy grin. Lunch had been a welcome respite from the _touching_ , but that hadn’t stopped Gavin from _staring_ , his bright green eyes dark with lust at whatever he was imagining as he mentally undressed Michael. Michael wasn’t bashful by any stretch of the imagination, but _god_ was Gavin’s gaze making him flush, hyper-aware of just how many people were in the restaurant and could probably see just how lustfully Gavin was looking at him.

There was a snide remark somewhere in Michael, but Gavin’s lips were crashing against his before he could even say it, the Brit’s hands hiking his shirt up practically to his throat before Gavin’s fingers were on Michael’s nipples, harshly squeezing both pierced buds and making Michael cry out, breaking their kiss and tossing his head back against the thankfully-padded wall. “Gavin, _fuck!_ ” He was lightheaded from how fast the blood rushed to his cock, whimpering as Gavin kept up the assault, dragging his mouth across Michael’s bared throat.

“So you’d let Geoff touch these, hm?” Gavin hummed against his skin, too casual, Michael’s heart in his throat as he tried to put together an answer to appease his boyfriend.

“Gavin, boi, I- _shit_ ,” the older lad sobbed, a particularly harsh twist making his hips jerk, erection pressing painfully against the front of his jeans as Gavin abused his chest. “No, I wouldn’t-”

But Gavin simply sank his teeth into Michael’s throat, adding another bruise to the pale skin alongside fading marks and the still-present bite mark from that morning in bed. “Oh, please. We both know you’d do it in a second, wouldn’t you? Sit in Geoff’s lap and pull up your shirt all coy. Call him ‘daddy’ like you always do, yeah?” Michael shook his head so furiously that it ached, trying to deny the accusation, only earning him a chuckle and a tug at one of his barbells.

“I’m yours- please, boi, I’m yours, I _wouldn’t_ ,” he whined, trying to arch off the wall to press their hips together, feel the tent that was surely growing in the Brit’s tight jeans, but a low noise against his skin and the slight scrape of Gavin’s teeth gave Michael a warning he knew well: _be good._

Quiet chuckles against his throat and more tugs at the piercings that clasped his aching nipples made Michael shudder, face flushed as he melted under Gavin’s attention. “Just because you’re mine doesn’t make you less of a  _slag_ , does it, love?” Michael’s teeth sank into his lip, trying not to whine at the degradation. “Look at you. Flushed and needy in the bloody office, with your tits out for anyone to see. What if someone came in here? You’d probably beg them to touch you, too.”

Michael’s blood ran cold despite how heated his skin still was, pulling together the brain cells to stutter, “You- you locked it.”

“Maybe,” was Gavin’s casual reply, before he worked on sucking another blemish into Michael’s throat, the older man’s knees weakening. “Doesn’t really matter though, does it? We’re just gonna be recording.”

“Don’t stop, Gavin, I swear to god-”

“Who said I was gonna stop?” Gavin laughed, slipping a knee between Michael’s legs for the older lad to rut against, a desperate groan tearing out of him as Gavin continued flicking and tugging at the hard peaks of his chest. “What’s gonna happen, love, is you’re gonna come in your jeans like a bloody teenager, just from my hands on your lovely tits, and then, if you’re really good…”

He pulled back from Michael’s neck to look over his debauched boyfriend with a filthy grin. “I’ll shag you like the whore you are when we get home. Deal, boi?”

“Deal,” Michael gasped, missing the smug satisfaction on Gavin’s face as his eyelashes fluttered.

“There’s my lovely Michael,” he praised, leaning back in to kiss his lover’s throat, Michael whimpering as Gavin harshly pinched his nipples. “Now. Be a good little slag and _come_.”

Michael couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed at how quickly he followed Gavin’s order, hips jerking in short, desperate thrusts against the Brit’s skinny thigh as Michael came from the feeling of Gavin plucking and twisting at his pierced chest, leaving his nipples flushed and sore and his briefs sticky with his own seed. His eyes fluttered open as Gavin withdrew his hands, letting Michael’s shirt fall back over his chest before kissing him, barely a peck that had Michael frowning as Gavin pulled away completely.

“You can’t be fucking serious about recording,” he accused, getting only an arched eyebrow in response as Gavin took a seat. “You- you can’t be serious, you’re hard as hell and my fucking underwear is sticking to my dick, how the hell are we supposed to record like this?”

Gavin simply tossed Michael a pair of headphones with a cruel grin. “Suppose you’ll just have to act casual, boi.”

“That’s bullshit!” He swallowed more protests as Gavin’s lips pursed, groaning in annoyance and dropping into the other chair. “You’re an asshole,” he grumbled, jolting when Gavin laid his hand on Michael’s thigh and squeezed.

“Be good, boi.” Michael bit back a whine before nodding.

“Yeah, Gav.”

* * *

Michael was on edge through the rest of the workday, briefs still uncomfortably stiff despite having stopped off in the bathroom to wash his dick and the sparse ginger curls above it, silently bemoaning the state of his underwear before he returned to the main room, side-eyeing Gavin rather fiercely.

It didn’t stop the Brit from taking every opportunity to touch Michael, fondling his aching nipples through his shirt until they were puffy, Michael biting back whines every time he snapped irritably at his boyfriend. It was absolutely _excruciating_ , and Michael couldn’t wait to get home, left leg bouncing the whole drive from work as Gavin casually checked twitter and inspected his nails, like he hadn’t been tormenting Michael all day.

Fucking prick.

Michael turned the tables on him when they reached home, slamming the Brit against the living room wall and kissing him harshly as he groped Gavin through his jeans, grinning sharply against his mouth when the Brit let out an undignified squeak.

“You’re the _worst,_ ” he hissed, biting Gavin’s lip irritably and making him whine in complaint at the pain. “Do you know how much my fuckin’ nips hurt? How many times you made me pop another boner in the middle of the office, when my underwear’s already covered in jizz? God, I _hate_ you.” Michael squeezed Gavin’s growing erection again, silencing the Brit’s groan with a deep, filthy kiss.

“You better fuckin’ make it up to me, you asshole.”

The way Gavin’s eyes lit up sent a thrill through Michael, breath catching as he pushed off the wall and crowded into Michael’s space, laying a hand on his cheek and brushing his thumb over Michael’s lower lip. “And how should I do that, boi?” Gavin husked, licking his lips as he watched Michael shiver under his gaze.

“You said you’d fuck me if I was good. And I _was_. Didn’t talk about lettin’ the others touch me. I fuckin’ sat in my own cum all day without bitching, Gav, come on,” he pleaded, squeezing Gavin’s hips before tugging them flush, pressing their growing erections together with a soft groan. “Please, babe.”

Gavin simply smirked, pressing a chaste kiss against Michael’s mouth before peeling his hands away from his hips.

“Go get undressed,” he instructed softly, Michael shivering at the low direction and nodding before he headed for the bedroom, kicking off his shoes at the bedroom door before tugging off his shirt, hissing a little as the fabric slid over his sore nipples. A chuckle came from behind him, Gavin leaning against the doorway and watching as Michael flipped him off over his shoulder before tugging off his belt and jeans, kicking them into a pile with his shirt and socks.

“Happy, boi?” he questioned, gesturing to his body, watching with a grin as Gavin’s eyes followed the sweeping motion of his hand to look him over.

“Pants, love,” Gavin answered, starting on his own clothes as Michael rolled his eyes and tugged off his underwear, making a face at the stiffness of the fabric before tossing them aside and stroking himself while he waited for Gavin. He was on Michael as soon as his clothes hit the floor, Michael laughing as he let Gavin push him onto the bed, their lips meeting in something sweet, something loving, before Gavin claimed Michael’s mouth more roughly, hands grabbing at his chest and harshly tweaking his sensitive nipples, earning a moan that went straight to Gavin's cock.

“Bloody hell, Michael- so gorgeous,” he muttered, playing with the silvery barbells, pushing them back and forth before giving one a tug and making his boyfriend cry out. “You wanna get filled like a proper slag, don’t you, love?”

“Fffuuuck yeah, Gav- c’mon, babe, give it to me,” Michael pleaded, a grin curling across his lips as he laced his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “You know you’ve been waitin’ to fondle my titties while you fuck me, boi.”

“Damn right I have,” Gavin growled, biting Michael’s lip before pulling away from him, leaving Michael sighing in annoyance and about to take a hand to himself as Gavin went for the lube in their bedside table. “Don’t you touch yourself,” he tossed over his shoulder, grinning when Michael let out a whine.

“Gavin, come _on_.” The bed bounced under Michael as Gavin climbed back onto it, urging Michael up the mattress before settling between his legs, grinning as he quickly slicked his fingers before pressing one into Michael’s hole. “Oh, _fuck_ \- _Gavin_.”

The Brit just smirked before ducking his head to wrap his lips around one of Michael’s nipples, his boyfriend crying out in pleasure as Gavin sucked at the erect bud, flicking the tip of his tongue across the metal of his piercing, finding it nice and warm from Michael’s skin. “Gavvy- fuck, Gav, feels so good-”

It didn’t take long before Gavin figured Michael was ready for another finger, sinking two digits deep inside his boyfriend and scissoring him open, curling his fingertips against his tight walls and hastily adding a third finger, giving a few thrusts that grazed the redhead’s prostate before Gavin removed his fingers altogether, replacing them with the head of his cock against Michael’s wet, clenching hole.

“This what you want, love?” he teased, pulling his lips from the older lad’s chest to flash a sharp grin at him, taking in the pretty flush of Michael’s face and the desperate way he nodded, Gavin tsking softly at his boi. “Words, Michael,” the Brit reprimanded, enforcing it with a harsh twist to one of his nipples that made Michael scream.

“Just fuck me, Gav, _please_ -” Anything else he had to say devolved into moans as Gavin thrust inside him, his thick cock stretching Michael, the older lad gasping for air as Gavin’s hips met his ass sharply. “Fuuuck, Gavin.”

“What a good slag,” Gavin growled, thin fingers digging into the softness of Michael’s hips as he set a quick and brutal pace, tugging Michael to meet each thrust as he kissed and licked at Michael’s nipples, dappling his pale chest with hickeys as Michael arched and writhed under him. Each sharp bite of his teeth, every tug at his pert buds and shiny piercings made Michael cry out in pleasure, cock twitching and leaking against his belly as his muscles fluttered around Gavin’s cock, his hole squeezing Gavin tight as the Brit pounded against his swollen prostate.

“Want you to come for me again, Michael,” the younger lad muttered against his boyfriend’s chest, not moving a hand to grasp Michael’s cock, “can you do that? Come from me shagging your tight hole and playing with your lovely tits?”

“Yes- yes, yes, Gav, please- please, I want it-” he begged, gasping for air, his hips jerking at the thought, pulling harshly at Gavin’s hair as he pleaded for release. The Brit growled, biting down on Michael’s pec, leaving teeth marks encircling the hard peak of his nipple as Gavin flicked his tongue over the bud, slamming into him over and over, relishing in the feeling of Michael’s tight clutch.

“Then come,” he instructed, watching Michael’s face contort with pleasure as he followed Gavin’s command, muscles jumping and cock twitching before he came, shooting ropes of cum across his own chest, the tight squeeze of Michael’s body pushing him over the edge, filling his boyfriend with his hot seed. “God, Michael-”

Choking out a moan as he fucked Michael through his orgasm, Gavin sighed when it was finally over, gently stroking Michael’s sides and looking over his boi, taking in the _vision_ that Michael was, utterly wrecked, his skin flushed pink and mottled with bruises and bitemarks, his own cum striped almost to the swollen red peaks of his nipples. God, he’d gotten so lucky with his boi.

Leaning in, Gavin pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s mouth before pulling his softening cock out of Michael’s cum-filled hole, both of them shuddering at the feeling before Gavin collapsed beside Michael on the bed, not draping his arm across Michael’s waist to avoid the mess of his cum. “That was top, boi,” he muttered as he nuzzled against Michael’s cheek, squawking softly as Michael swatted at him.

“Fuck you, my nips are gonna hurt for a month,” Michael grumbled, prying open one eye to peek at Gavin before breaking into a grin. “Love you, Gavvy.”

“Love you, too, my Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can still always come talk to me at blackbat09 on tumblr- i promise i'm not always this much of a disorganized mess


End file.
